Flutter star
Flutter Star es pony pegaso su cutie mark es de tres estrellas de color rojo es parecida a fluttershy pero a flutter star octubo su cutie mark cuando vio una gran constelacion de estrellas. SOY UN RECOLOR CANCEROSO <3 Descripción ella es una pony muy amable su cuero es de color amarillo muy oscuro su melena es de 2 colores rojo oscuro y verde claro y sus ojos celestes. Historia de su cutie mark Desde pequeña ella queria tener una cutie mark y no lo tenia las ponys se burlaban de ella se ponia muy triste y pensaba que no podia quedarse asi y probo con todo y no lo pudo hasta que un dia cuando se iva a dormir paso una estrella fugaz y pidio un deseo de tener su cutie mark y desde arriba vio algo extraño ningun pony lo habia visto era una constelacion de estrellas saco muchas fotos y un dia lo presento y todo los vieron los ponys se inpresionaron y como no pueden ver tan lejos le pidieron e ella que le triaga mas informacion y haci lo hizo y hasta que se convirtio en una gran investigadora sobre las constelaciones. amistades Painthoove : amiga Princesa Lovely : mejor amiga Teddy Blue : mejor amiga Butterfly Tender : amiga Magic Heart : amiga Cotton Heart : amiga Flutty Heart : amiga Clever Wit : amiga Katy hearts : mejor amiga Twila Sentry : amiga Princesa diamond crystal : amiga Rainbow spicy : mejor amiga Birdy Blue : amiga Berry Rose : amiga DJ Arne Virgi : amiga Radiance Light : amiga Musical Live : BFF Rainbow Blue : mejor amiga Flowershy : amiga Diamon Star : amiga Flower Drop : amiga OC Chocolate Rain : amiga Applebright : amiga Thunderball : amigo Belle Artist : amiga Galería 36.png|mi OC 2345.png|flutter star corriendo para ver una estrella fugaz 347.png|ella CON SU VESTIDO equestria_girls_fluttershy_by_nero_narmeril-d6cq7yg.png|equestria girls fluttershy_in_school_uniform_by_jennieoo-d5dpwc1.png|con su ropa de escuela XD helping_twilight_win_the_crown_by_theshadowstone-d6f18wv.png|ella con sus amigas fluttershy_vector__by_viperdash_gts_r-d6t4jdl.png filly_fluttershy_with_juicebox_by_esipode-d4fo1ru.png|tomando un jugo XD fluttershy_lip_bite_by_daviez20-d4wvksp.png merry_little_fluttershy_by_demonbarber92-d4h8fwg.png|feliz navidad ¡¡ 390px-450px-Flutter star drinking a milkshake by drpancakees-.png 640px-Baby2.png|Yo de bebé, hecho por Dj Pon hooves Pas mi amiga Cs.png|hecha por Samantha Golden Para mi amiga CS.png|hecha por Samantha Golden Pajkbdas Cs.png|hecha por Samantha Golden Pa' mi amiga CS.png|hecha por Samantha Golden fluttershy___smiling_shyly_vector_by_cubonator-d4yxqyv.png|jeje lo siento mega_excited_fluttershy_by_fureox-d57r2ra.png|sorprendida flutter star ......png princess_fluttershy_vector_by_esipode-d4j7zka.png|princesa flutter star Fluttershy_Heart.png foal_fluttershy_vector_by_themightysqueegee-d5gqf3p.png|flutter star de pequeña volando fluttershy___angry_by_kooner_cz-d5mwq02.png|flutter star enojada fluttershy_planea_algo_by_bigccv-d51k0gl.png|los atrapare¡¡ wonderbolt_fluttershy_by_baumkuchenpony-d6efthj.png|flutter star wonderbolts wedding_dress_fluttershy_for_captainboosers_by_rarity6195-d4jfax0.png|lista para la boda cheerleader_fluttershy_by_yetioner-d65ll3e.png|porrista i_ll_eat_your_cookies__if_you_don_t_mind__that_is__by_filpapersoul-d65194r.png|comiendo cookies Dash hugs fluttershy.png|con rainbow spicy fluttershy_hugging_rainbow_dash_by_makintosh91-d50kc7j.png|con rainbow dash fluttershy_dash_with_a_ponytail_by_jennieoo-d5127qk.png|con un moño flutter star _cry_by_stardustxiii-d4mg0uc.png|yo no queria hacerlo ¡¡¡¡¡¡ flutter star _and_pinkie_shine _by_datnaro-d5b5sq1.png|con pinkie shine fluttershy_in_a_gem_suit_by_ready2fail-d6pnppy.png|con una ropa 137822759942.png|flutter star de el lado oscuro LOL flutter star ....png|flutter sentada fluttershy_vector_by_landboom-d5bg81c.png|flutter star con la ropa de caperucita roja LOL flutter star _in_a_dress_by_tavi_bot-d68l202.png|con un vestido fluttershy_with_funny_hat_by_c_h_loboguerrero_c-d6xai7j.png|con un sombrero flutterbraids_by_austiniousi-d5yftim.png|con unas trensas Well+I+can+never+forget+about+Fluttershy.+I+shall+return+_2d5f684a3b1e3fa9f7c1fb56dbe22851.png|con algunas flores fluttershy_and_rainbow_dash_sleeping_by_mysteriousbrony-d6483eo.png|con rainbow dash durmiendo equestria_girls__wondercolt_fluttershy_by_deathnyan-d6v55na.png|flutter star wondercolts flutter star z_by_artisticflounder-d69ghpx.png|gracias por salvarme la vida con su mejor amigo fluttershy_equestria_girls_outfit_by_jeatz_axl-d6oz44y.png|con su ropa Fluttershy eqg emote by serendipony-d66v6ye.png Flutter star y rainbow spicy abrazo feliz navidad.png|con su mejor amiga hecho por rainbow spicy muchas gracias Lovely and flutter.png|con lovely 005_fluttershy_push_ups_vector_by_exe2001-d4tzpqr.png|fuerte christmas_fluttershy_vector_by_alou3tt3-d5ovvgl.gif|yay feliz navidad ¡¡¡¡ is_it_fluttershy__rarity__by_the_crusius-d5lcvdn.png|con pinkie shine y rarity fluttershy_puppy_face_vector_by_paulie15-d6x2uo7.png Flutter_star_wallpaper.png|wallpaper de flutter star mlp__flutter_star___blingee_by_serymusick-d6rrc43.png|Flutter Star sonriendo mlp___fim__fluttershy_no_1_by_sileresp-d3kpgsq.png|flutter de cristal flutterbat_admiring_her_reflection_by_dasprid-d6zvr75.png|flutterbat care_free_by_overmare-d6kksmn.png|flutter star corriendo rainbow_dash_and_fluttershy_together_smiling_by_daviez20-d4gxsto.png|con su mejor amiga yaaaay_friendship_by_kishmond-d6qz7jb.png|flutter con sus amigas Filly_flutterhugs_by_foxy_noxy-d5qotuv.png|te quiero mucho ¡¡¡¡ fluttershy_ghost_of_xmas_past_by_southparktaoist-d4fd2rk.png fluttershy_by_cool_rainbow_dash-d6iihbn.png|am .. me llamo flutter star .... __mlp_school_base__by_namifrost-d74p405.png|en la escuela con sus amigas friends___33__by_beanbases-d6j0aiz.png|yo y mi amiga ahriDJ goin__for_a_ride_pony_base_by_alari1234_bases-d75hp4s.png|ensima de un hipopótamo flutter star y cheese_sandwhich.png I take this while you re not looking mlp base by psy alien9-d6yaik5.png|con daimond crystal ChibianimeFS.png|en chibi anime hecho por dash sky _pair_base__4___by_applexsweet-d6v93k0.png|con applebeauty base_mumx_babies_sleep_tight_my_lil__cupcakes_by_wolvesandangels66-d6vz3ub.png|yo con mi hermanito y con mi hermanita base_mumx_babies_mummy_knows_what_s_going_on_by_wolvesandangels66-d6xng09.png|yo y mi adorable hermanita Flutter_rainbow_rock.png|flutter star rainbow rocks hecho por twi0702 pony_wink___base___by_ivuiadopts-d70khjd.png sad_pony_base_by_kharinou-d6oxops.png|triste :c extremely_sad_pony_base_by_blueberrybaskets-d69paii.png things_are_lookin___up____base___by_da_poni-d5pinsu.png|yo caminando (?) sad_base_is_sad___pony_base__by_irdinahaiza-d60vv19.png|yo sola y triste Base pony you are great partner by moreappletwiffle-d6emhnc.png|cotton heart y yo yo y mi amiga.png|yo y ahriDJ pony_base_3_by_psy_alien9-d5gdvi0.png|yo organizando cosas (?) Image 38954.jpg|hecho por mi amiga katherine michelle lopez awwww amiguis.png|rainbow blue y yo dame ese cookieeeeeeee.png|dame ese cookie ¬¬ peleando con mi hermana menor omg llegara el señor potato XD.png|omg llegara el señor potato XD agregale a tu oc si quieres mlp_everything__s_going_to_be_alright_base_by_pinay4life001-d5o10u4.png|yo y mi mama :3 __pretty_please____base_by_rain_approves-d51d8u9.png|please ¡¡¡ yo y una amiga fillies_looking_at_small_glasses_base_by_rain_approves-d55hsrq.png|haciendo una posion con sus amigas :3 good___mlp_base_by_elijahxronja-d5u4eyi.png sho cantando.png|yo cantando equestria_girls_derpy_base_by_selenaede-d6bp54a.png|en eg mlp_base__1_by_slitherfang-d5tj01y.png|abrazo con daring doo bien hecho.png|yo y bon bon Fillies hugging base by rain approves-d5p7nix.png|yo y lovely :3 snow y yo.png|yo y mi amiga snow hurracane hecho por loren abigail my_little_pony_base__26__friends__by_drugzrbad-d63420f (3).png|yo y mi amiga electric moon :3 breezie_flutter star.png|breezie base__5_by_daisy_and_luigi-d6h6njq.png|posando (?) science_filly_pony_base_by_alari1234_bases-d77o16d.png|soy una cientifica *-* base__43_by_firepony_bases-d5vazoy.png _pony_base__omfg_whaaaaaa_____by_color_clouds-d6bokgf.png|wut? ya no hay mas cidra o_o running_mlp_base_by_ribbetlion-d6jpwqe.png|participando en la carrera de las hojas base__8_by_firepony_bases-d5f5jjn.png|ahhhh viene una avalancha o_o BFF del alma.png|yo y mi amiga snow hurracane *olvide pintar las alas -.-* element_of_______base__by_cardcaptorhailey-d55x6lq (1).png|mi elemento de la armonia 640px-Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_hoof-bump_S03E12.png|yo y mi amiga fast wind hecho por fast wind dancing_pony_base__applejack__by_ninjaproperty-d5o7t71.png|el baile de flutter star XD myyyy sister.png|yo y mi amiga katy hearts :3 do_not_want____mlp_base_by_ribbetlion-d6wu8wj.png|OMG mañana vendra roxi pop a mi casa *-* (?) frog_base_by_ninjaproperty-d5qmbgu.png|hola ranita :) i_hate_this_game__by_saramanda101-d6an8jm.png|muerete caja (?) y que es esto.png|y que es esto? ella en equestria girls mlp_base_hugging_ponies_by_cheesanyeap-d6l3ch3.png|yo y mi amiga applebeauty :3 eres mi BFF.png|yo y apple beatiful Let go of me but i wanna hug you by saramanda101-d70v16p.png|yo y chocolate rain pony (2).png|en 3D *-* flutter star 3D.png hug flutter star and sugar cupcake.png|yo y sugar cupcake :3 pinkie pie and me.png|yo y pinkie pie :3 crystal flutter star.png|de cristal *-* eres mi mejor amiga.png|te quiero ahriDJ :3 humanciosos okno.png|version humana http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/3/3d/Awesome_50px_emote.png baby.png|de bebe :3 yo y un amigo.png|yo y mi amigo fraichimera flitter and me.png|yo y flitter Friendforever.png|yo y twiligth picture hecho por vinki lopez9695 gracias http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/1/1b/N.n.png bebeshitas.png|yo y mi amiga ahriDJ de pequeñas equestria girls FS.png|con diamond crystal en eg apple fast and me.png|yo y apple fast Bffs base by nibblesgerbil-d6jolec.png|con musical live 2da versión Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:OC Ponys Categoría:OCs Femeninos Categoría:Ocs de cootie sweet Categoría:Pegasos Categoría:Ocs pegasos